nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Philosopher Stone
Philosopher Stone, also called Philosopher's Stone, Sorcerer Stone, and occasionally called Red Matter is a substance that consists of the elements of Carmot and Azothine. It is of a polymorphous substance called Azothine Carmide and it is used in various purposes across all fields of research and development. Depending on how it is produced and refined it may take on the form of a Solid or Liquid. It is said to be a Superconductor and can give someone immortality. It is later revealed that the so called immortality is not true immortality but rather conditional biological immortality at most and can also be used in biostasis preservation. Properties and Uses Philosopher Stone is a unique material that displays properties of a Universal Compound. It retains enhanced properties of Carmot being heavily Covalent and containing some additional Noble properties such as mass storing of potential energy. It is created through Alchemical Transmutations that end up Fusing the properties of various compounds with Carmot and Azothine into a single chemical substance. The resulting outcome is a Azothine Carmide compound with the ability to remain stable in both Solid or Liquid states of matter at room temperature when refined and structured in specific ways. It is a substance with almost Universal Properties making it highly coveted by many individuals benevolent and malevolent. The initial substance is an Amorphous Crystalline Powder that through transmutation recieves it's crystalline structures. Medicine Healing Talisman Elixir of Life Liquid Breathing Biostasis Preservation Weaponry Nuclear Weapons Biological Weapons Chemical Weapons Technology Spacecraft Propulsion Variations Solid Isomers Sorcery Powder Transmutation Stone Liquid Isomers Red Mercury Xerum 525 Production and Refinement Creation Ingredients Major Ingredients include the ground up powder of Carmot and Azothine Sulfide. Other ingredients needed include Alkahest and other volatile chemicals for the solution in which the creation process takes place. The Azothine Sulfide Dissolves in the Alkahest and bonds between the Carmot and Azothine form creating Azothine Carmide. *'Tria Prima' :*'Celestial Salt: Carmot (Carmot Dust)' :*'Celestial Niter: Sulfur (Azothine Sulfide)' :*'Celestial Mercury: Azothine (Azothine Sulfide)' *'Solvents' :*'Alkahest (Carborane)' Wet Way The wet way is the natural and longest way often taking days to weeks in order to complete. It is the safest method but not the most widely used method. The minimum time span this process takes is 7 to 10 days at best. Dry Way The dry way is a quicker way of creating the philosopher stone. However it involves using volatile chemicals and compounds alongside extreme conditions making it highly dangerous. In this method it will create the initial stone within a time range of 7 and 12 hours at least. Forbidden Way The Forbidden Way is a costly method that makes the whole process immediate. It requires the mixed ingredients to be placed in the center of a transmutation circle drawn with human blood of the sacrifices, and the sacrifices themselves are placed around the transmutation circle. The caster will then perform a human transmutation resulting in the energy of the sacrifices to be transferred to the boiling solution. This boost in life force energy speeds the process of the four stages into an instantaneous result. The sacrifices in the end are left no more than charred black mummified corpses. It is unknown if their souls are used as additional energy or not as the rumors say. This method combines the Creation and Refinement methods meaning the outcome is the complete product. Development Negredo Albedo Citrinitas Rubedo Refinement Projection Once the initial Azothine Carmide powder is created the next phase involves the use of Etheron Induced Molecular Transmutation. This process is often called Projection. This works as a form of refinement, taking the Azothine Carmide and changing the electromagnetic frequencies and the bonds in the compound to the point that it forms varying Crystal Structures with the other molecules in the substance. Depending on how the Transmutation is used to affect the crystalline structures between Molecules the result can be a Solid Crystalline Substance or a Liquid Crystalline Substance. If the bonds are altered to be weak the result is a Liquid, if altered to be strong it will be a Solid. Both outcomes are crystalline in structure one Rigid one Viscous. This means that the Mercury Carmide may vary in structure forming different compounds such as Azothine Dicarmide or Azothine Tricarmide. Enrichment Enrichment is the process in which the Philosopher Stone is turned into either a Ballotechnic Substance or a Superconductor. This involves a Series of Refining Transmutations combined with exposure to high level electromagnetic frequencies. The End Result is one of two Liquid Substances known as Red Mercury and Xerum 525, the former in which is used in Nuclear Weapons while the latter is used in Spacecraft Propulsion. The latter tends to appear more Pale Red than the deep Cherry Red color of the former. Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 01:37, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Materials Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Magetech